Sunset
by twilight heart
Summary: Oneshot. If you thought the view from the clock tower was amazing... wait until you see this. Roxas&Naminé.


**SUNSET** ; **[**ROXAS**&**NAMINE**]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was dark and dreary down the streets of Twilight Town. The blonde fragile girl didn't even know why she was even going to his house, or what in the world his mom wanted so badly for her to see. Namine wanted so badly to forget what happened that dreadful night two weeks ago.<p>

_She had just gotten off work when her cellphone rang, and was definitely shocked when she saw the familiar number appear on the screen._

"_H-hello?" she answered in a nervous tone. She hasn't talked to her since the… incident._

"_Namine? It's me," she replied. She could tell her voice was shaking. "Roxas's mom." Namine wondered so badly what had caused her to call her, all of a sudden. It's been two weeks since she's talked to her. "Listen… I think there's something you need to see. Can you come by the house later?"_

_Namine sighed. She was nervous and curious what could she possibly have to show her. "Y-yeah, I can come up there right now, actually. I just got off work."_

_She could tell his mom's voice lighten up at her response, and possibly a soft smile. "Great, see you then."_

The usual five minute walk from her job to Roxas's house felt like hours. Her mind was jogging a billion miles an hour with all these thoughts running through her head. Especially memories of her and… _him_. Particularly the very last one they shared together. It has been haunting her every day of her life since that very night.

"_Hurry up Namine, or we'll miss our train!"_

_Namine grabbed the other blonde's hand as they ran as fast as they could into the station. Thankfully, they made it just before the train left. Namine sighed and looked at Roxas when they finally took a seat. "I'm just wondering why you had to take the very last train ride, when all we're going to is at the other side of Twilight Town."_

_Roxas smiled softly at her then flashed one of his famous grins. "I had a reason, Nam. You'll see soon enough."_

_The train halted to a stop, signaling their stop. When the couple walked outside, Namine noticed that the sky outside was turning dark orange; darkness was soon to overcome. Twilight Town was always the best place to watch the sunset. You could sit outside anywhere in town and catch a beautiful glimpse of the sun setting. Light posts soon turned on, giving light to pedestrians who walked the streets._

_Roxas led the way. Namine still had _no_ idea where in the world he was heading to, or what his 'surprise' was. At first, she thought that he was going to take her to the clock tower, but that accusation was proven wrong when he took her to the station instead._

"_Roxas!" Namine yelled, with her boyfriend still dragging her and trying to hurry as fast as he could, as if they were about to miss something special. "Will you _PLEASE _at least tell me where we're going?"_

_With Roxas still excitedly running around, Roxas merely smiled back at her. "You'll see!"_

_They ran… and ran… and ran… until finally, they arrived at their destination. Sunset Hill. He took her right into Sunset Hill. It was _the _perfect place to watch the sunset._

"_Roxas!" Namine sighed, taking in the view. "This is beautiful!"_

_Out of Namine's shock, Roxas shook his head. "This isn't what I wanted you to see." He paused for a few moments, and stared right into the setting sun. Namine turned her gaze into the view in front of her. With darkness now overcoming, the houses of Twilight Town lit up, along with the lamp posts, all almost at the same time, giving light to the darkness that has taken over. After the sun had completely set, the moon was fully visible. The stars sparkled in the night sky, twinkling simultaneously. It reminded Namine of Roxas's eyes. The blonde girl gasped at the sight. The view was so breathtakingly beautiful. They heard nothing but the sounds of crickets chirping in the night._

_Roxas smiled and took her hand. "So do you like your surprise?"_

_Namine held Roxas's right hand with both of hers. "I love it."_

_The couple sat there under the stars and admired the wonderful view before their eyes. They stayed until the blonde girl fell asleep on his shoulder, at which time Roxas kissed her on the cheek and carried her home._

A tear shed down Namine's cheek thinking of that last memory of him. That night was one of the best nights of her life… but unfortunately, it was also one of her worst.

_Namine went to sleep that night smiling, but soon the smile wore off when she got a phone call she most certainly did not expect to get. "Hello?" Namine muttered half-asleep. _

"_Namine," the voice on the other line of the phone was crying hysterically. "This is Roxas's mom. Something happened to him. I'm afraid… that Roxas didn't make it home."_

_It was at that moment Namine's eyes widened and her body froze. Her body started shaking and she could feel a tear slip out from the corner of her eyes._

"_After he took you home, he was run over by a drunk driver… A pedestrian along the sidelines called 911, but they were too late. He was proclaimed dead-on-arrival."_

Namine finally arrived at Roxas's residence. Tears were running down her face like a waterfall now, remembering that phone call that changed her life forever. She knocked on the front door once, then was quickly greeted by his mom. She put on a small smile and after seeing Namine's teary eyed face, pulled her in for a hug. After letting go of the hug, she took a deep breath before explaining to her the whole reason she had asked for her to come over. "I was cleaning Roxas's room… and found some things that you need to see…"

Roxas's mom picked up a rectangular box that she left on the coffee table and handed it to her. Namine hesitated before taking the box and taking the top lid off.

Namine gasped looking at its contents. They were all art that Namine had sketched especially for Roxas. They were mostly sketches of _just _Roxas. Some of them were crappy rough drafts, but she couldn't believe that he _actually_ kept them all. She had thought that Roxas simply pushed them aside in his closet, or something like that. After going through about fifty or so sketches from the artist, she found a small square box with a small white ribbon tied around it. Namine undid the ribbon and opened the box, gasping at what laid before her eyes. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen, with two charms hanging in the chain. The first charm had a moon, with the letters "R & N" engraved on the back of it, while the second charm had something written on it: "I love you to the moon and back."

By this time, Namine's sobs got harder and harder. She stared at the necklace, and a smile happened to creep on her face for the first time in two weeks. But that wasn't all that was there. Inside the box, was a message written, and she could tell it was Roxas from his messing handwriting.

_To my dearest Namine,_

_I hope you loved your surprise the other night. And I hope you like _this_ surprise about as much, or maybe more. _

_I love you so much Namine._

_To the moon and back._

_Love, Rox._


End file.
